The present invention relates to a multiway pneumatic valve. It also relates to the application of this valve to brake systems or circuits.
As essential components multiway valves comprise a certain number of flaps which are generally rounded, are made from a resilient material and cooperate with bearing surfaces in the body of the valve. To ensure an adequate contact leading to good sealing, these flaps are generally integral with a mechanical member serving as a guide for the same. In another known construction, the flaps can comprise a metal ball which is supported on a resilient bearing surface which also requires a certain guidance. In all the known constructions it is necessary to have a certain number of mechanical parts which require precise and expensive machining.